


Separate or Together?

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They argue over how to pay at a restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate or Together?

“Separate.”

“I’ll just pay with card so you don’t need change.” Crowley hands the server his card, but Castiel continues digging in his wallet. He holds out a twenty, which Crowley doesn’t touch. “Twenty’s more than your meal, even with the tip. I don’t carry cash.”

“I could give you a five, and break the twenty.”

“More work for the server. Didn’t we go over this?”

Castiel tucks the twenty in his wallet, but pulls a five. “I have the tip, then.”

“Also on the card.”

Cas glares. “I’d rather pay for my own meal.”

“We share a bank account!”


End file.
